Operation: Whammy
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Earth has been taken over by aliens! And with everyone underground or enslaved, who can stop them? Well, there just so happen to be 400 geniuses living hidden away in England. Maybe THEY can help?
1. Prologue: Invasion

"We're nearing our destination, sir." A male creature that looked like a black-and-gold, striped wolf dressed in a Chinese outfit looked over at the throne-like seat in themiddle of the room.

"Good." A royal-blue male with black stripes set down his wine glass, his tail swishing eagerly. "I can't wait to see what the creatures of Earth have for me to exploit!" He leaned forward in his chair, smiling at the planet outside their window. 'Soon, you'll be MINE!'

--

The President of the United States sat back in his seat, looking fondly at a picture of his family. 'It's almost time for dinner; I should go join them.' He thought, standing up and brushing away any wrinkles in his suit before he turned to go to the door.

Not even halfway there, though, his phone started to ring and he groaned, turning to answer it. "Yes?"

"Sir, there's something coming towards us, and it's big! And there's lots of little ones with it!" A frantic voice said on the phone.

The President's eyes widened and he gripped the desk with his free hand. "You don't mean…an invasion?"

"That's exactly what I mean, sir. And, judging by the weapons they're powering up, it's NOT a friendly visit!"

He nodded. "I see…then, there's only one thing we can do."

--

"Sir, they're preparing to fire on us!" One of the other wolf-like creatures, a grey-striped black wolf, looked at the man in the center of the room.

"We have nothing to worry about, boys!" The leader chuckled. "Technocolia is CENTURIES beyond Earth's puny technology! Their missles won't even dent our sheilds!"

The other men grinned and then looked back at their monitors, watching as the missle was fired.

--

"What do you mean 'no effect'?!" The President said, his eyes shaking. "Wasn't that our best?!"

"It didn't even seem to dent their force field!" The man on the other end cried. "And they're not slowing down!"

"What's their destination?" He looked out the window, blinking at something in the distance. 'What's that?'

"Sir…I think they're landing at the White House right now!"

'Oh, shit.' The President thought, his eyes widening as the largest ship landed right outside his window, the other ships landing around it. Sighing, he said, "I'm going to talk to them and see what they want." Then, ignoring the stuttered protests, he hung up and went over to the window, pushing it open and standing just inside it.

The ship's dock opened and a few figures walked down a large ramp – all of them definitely NOT Human. There was a confident-looking male with royal-blue fur and black stripes in Chinese clothing, and he had two men with him, although they were wearing change armor that hid most of their features. All of them appeared unarmed, though, which was strange.

"Greetings." The President said pleasantly. "I am Harold J. Anderson, and I would like to be the first person to welcome you to Earth!"

The royal-blue stranger raised an eyebrow and his tail flicked in annoyance before he spoke, his English covered in a heavy accent. "'Sup, I'm Knight Technocolia. You can call me your new Lord and Master, and if you have any objections, state them now."

The President couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Well, Mr. Technocolia, I happen to have many objections! As President of the United States, I have the Country to think of, and could ne—" He was cut off by one of the armored men suddenly pulling a sword from nothing and lopping off his head.

Knight sighed as the blood flew. "Aww, you got it all over the curtains. Hm, but I do like blood-red…" He reached over and swiped a bit of the blood with his paw, taking a lick. "Ergh, bitter. Not doing that again." He looked up at the ship. "Leeta! Come clean this up, and my paw!"

Without a word, a girl looking like fully-tailed leopard clothed in only a sash with a belt around her waist to keep it on came down and pulled out a wet clothes from a bag, starting to clean his paw. Once that was done, he nodded firmly and she went to clean the drapes.

"Mr. Preside—AHHH!" A woman screamed and Knight looked over with a grin. "Hello, pretty lady."

d-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-p

Yes, yes, I know. "ANOTHER ONE, ZONE?!"

How can I help it, though? This one was just so do-able, and I've never done a Death Note-alien attack! *flails* And I got the word from some people that it was a cool idea.

What do you think of Knight? He's my loverly OC~!

Review to see more!


	2. Chap 1: Desperate

Well, I already got a review, so I'll give you one more. Enter Whammy's House! *dances*

d-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-p

A year passed, and almost all of Earth was thrown into servitude under Knight. Only a few people had escaped it, and that was by going where Knight could not – underground. There was one place, though, that was above ground and hadn't been touched. A place that, to everyone else, seemed...non-existant.

Until now.

"Whammy's House." A man said, shifting his glasses.

"What?" Another man raised an eyebrow, his fingers laced together.

A folder was plopped onto a desk as one man stood in front of another. "It's our only hope, Captain. We've done observations." He sat down, watching as the man opened the folder and looked at the pictures inside. In every pictures was children of all ages fighting, playing a sport, or reading a complex tome. "It's a special house, disguised as an orphanage, for genius children –all of them orphaned. They have some sort of connection to L, but we don't know what it is yet." He said, trying and failing to hide his excitement in his voice.

"I see…so, do you think talking to L could get us to these children?" The man looking at the pictures calmly. "And, how many children did your scouts see?"

"Around four-hundred, sir." The other man said, trying to compose himself. "Four-hundred children trained to fight highly-dangerous criminals."

"I see…" The man nodded and then looked at him. "Get in connection to Watari. Tell him that I need L to speak to these children. They are, as you said, this world's only hope. The enemy will not be expecting us to be calling on children, much less an army of them, and their skills will be very valuable."

"Yes, sir!" He saluted and dashed out, going out of the room.

The Captain sat back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "An army of children…hmmm…"

--

"What?" A black-haired man with wide, obsedian eyes, looked at an old man next to him. "Watari, you can't be serious. Those children?!"

"It's our only hope, L." The old man nodded. "They have been trained to battle criminals; this will be no different. And they will be preparing information gained from the alien they managed to capture."

L sighed. "This is just ridiculous…" He stood up. "But, you are right. They have been trained for this, and it's time we all stopped hiding and actually helped." He turned to the old man. "Watari, prepare me a plane for England!"

--

"L is coming!" An old man said over the intercom. "Get into the cafeteria!"

"L!" All the children dashed into the cafeteria – well, _some_ dashed. Others went at their own, leisure pace. When they got to their seats, L had still not arrived, and they were all looking at the podium the old man was setting up.

'A microphone?' One of the children, a blond teen with blue eyes, thought as he nibbled on his chocolate bar. 'Since when does L use a microphone?' He glanced at a white-clothed figure sitting at his own table, working on a puzzle as usual. 'Near…he doesn't look excited at all!'

Finally, the door opened and L and Watari came in, greeted by cheers and whistles. L held up a hand to shush them when he got to the podium and he gripped the microphone. "Greetings, children. I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here, so I'm going to just cut to the chase and deal with the other formalities later." He set down a folder and started to open it as he spoke. "I'm sure you are all aware of the invasion problem taking place all over the world?"

"Who isn't?" Someone remarked.

L smiled a bit. "Glad to see you're all up-to-date on today's news." He pulled something out of the folder. "I have here a formal request from Captain Phillip T. Miner." He held it up, looking at it with a bored expression. "Shall I just explain what it says, or read it word-for-word? He did work SO hard on making sure he was EVER so polite in this."

"Word-for-word." A red-head next to the blonde chuckled, looking up from his game. "This should be good." He adjusted his goggles and striped shirt and then went back to looking at the game.

"Very well." L said, and then, with another roll of the eyes, begin to read. "'Dear Children of Whammy's House. I am aware that you are rather comfortable in your safe and secure home, but the world needs your help. At this moment, we are steadily losing our freedom to a group of aliens that call themselves "Technocolians". We are at our wit's end, and need someone that has brains, man-power, and can fight well. There are four-hundred of that type in your home, so if you would please come out and assist us, we would greatly appreciate it.'" L lowered it a bit. "Desperate, isn't he?" He remarked, and the children all laughed.

"Go on, L." Near said calmly, looking up from his puzzle.

L nodded and held up a hand to quiet the crowd before speaking again. "'As this moment, in anticipation and hope for your affirmative answer to our request, we are setting up suitable military headquarters for you all to operate in, accompanied by soldiers from our own army. Naturally, whether you come or not is by your own choice, but we are hoping for your assistance. As I said before, we are at our wit's end. Please, help us. Signed, Phillip T. Miner." He put it back in the folder. "Well, children? What is your answer They DO seem rather desperate, and we ARE letting criminals run rampant and take over the world."

Whispers erupted through the room, most of them saying not to do it, but then one voice rose above all the rest.

"Let's do it." Near said calmly, dumping over his puzzle to start anew.

The blond clenched his fists and stood up. "Yeah, let's do it!"

"Really, Mello?" The red-head blinked.

"Come on, Matt. It'll be fun!" Mello grinned.

Matt shrugged and stood up. "Alright, I'm with him."

More and more children stood up, until the entire room was standing and facing L, a firm resolve in their eyes; they would do this, and they would succeed, no matter what. L smiled proudly at his young students and took the microphone in his hand. "I'm proud of you all. And now, I have to go and look at this alien, so I'll see you there." He nodded and then stepped down from the podium, waving to them as he went out of the cafeteria.

One by one, the children all filed out, ready to pack. No one had any doubts; it had been an unaminous decision, and one that L was proud of, so no one regretted doing it, either.

From this day on, they would be fighting aliens. It was an exciting concept.

d-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-p

Can you believe that so many were thinking of saying "no" until Near spoke up? Honestly, what kind of children did Roger raise? XD

Review for more, please!


End file.
